


Sometimes Love Is Found In the Strangest Places

by Medium_Range_Trash



Series: Supergirl Stories [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Smut, Kara pines after Lena, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess and a Genius, Red K Kara is a complete asshole, Reign ends up falling for Lena, Sam loves Lena, but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: Unable to stop Reign, Kara turns to Red K. It causes problems, changes of hearts, death and facing feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was planning to write this all before posting, but it's late for me, I'm exhausted and need to run errands tomorrow. So have Chapter 1, which is Kara basically trying to keep her crush on Lena under control. Story will kick in in chapter 2.

_Blood._

_There was blood everywhere. In her clothes, in her hair, in her mouth. She was bleeding. Badly. The gravel beneath her, lit eerily by streetlights and the buildings around her, was slowly turning red with her blood._

_Kara put her hand to her head. It came away red._

_A boot came into view. Black, far blacker than the night sky above them. The boot of Reign. Kara was powerless to stop the demon reaching down and picking her up by the neck with a single hand._

_“See these people?” Reign said, almost mockingly. Kara swiveled her eyes and saw the citizens, watching with wide eyes. Her eyes locked on one._

_Lena. Lena was here. James was holding her back, but Kara caught those gorgeous green eyes._

_Please, Lena, run. Get away. I love you. I love you. You need to run. I love you._

_Kara screamed as hard as she could, but the words wouldn’t come. Reign caught where Kara’s eyes were looking. Her eyes flicked up and down Lena’s figure._

_A deep growl came from Reign’s throat._

_“Look at that masterpiece. Maybe after I’m done with you, I’ll go to her. Take her. Mark her. So the world will always remember whom she belongs to. Or maybe I won’t let the world see her. Keep her locked up as nothing but an object, to have whenever I want. Those curves do look delicious. Oh, I could have so much fun with that. Imagine it, Supergirl._

_Lena is mine, bitch. Kara screamed but the words refused to come again. She tried to take a swipe at Reign but the woman chuckled as the punch failed to do damage._

_“But not that you’ll be here to see it, Miss Danvers”._

Kara awoke with a gasp.

 

It took her a moment to re-orient herself. She was in her apartment, sweating profusely. Reign hadn’t killed her. She was okay.

 

Kara climbed out of bed and slipped on the robe she had so carelessly discarded before climbing into bed. Wrapping it around herself, she let out a deep sigh.

 

Kara swung the floor-to-ceiling window open and sat on the sill, looking out across the lights of the city. Even now, the city didn’t sleep. She loved that about her city: how no matter the hour, she never truly felt alone.

 

One light that was on was the L-Corp tower. It was merely ten minutes away from Kara’s house at the edge of downtown. Kara smiled at the thought: Lena working late. Probably doing that adorable frustrated crinkle she did when she was working and perhaps her Irish accent, gained from years in boarding school in Dublin was creeping back in in that adorable way…

 

_Okay, stop right there._ Kara hated acknowledging her crush on Lena. It had started back when Lena had worn that infernal leather shirt and it had taken all of Kara’s willpower not to stare at her chest. The fact Lena was famous for being openly a lesbian was not helping matters. It would be easier if she were straight. Then Kara could force her pining heart into a box.

 

She had been content forcing herself to be attracted to Mon-El. But he’d been gone for seven months and was now was married. Kara’s “crush” on Lena was growing and growing and Kara couldn’t contain the attraction anymore. She even considered forcing Lena onto Alex to try and contain it.

 

Kara shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to focus. She closed the window again and returned to her bed, falling above the sheets, failing even to discard her robe.

 

But when Kara closed her eyes, all she was Reign fucking Lena. Reign’s head buried in Lena’s breasts. Lena covered in Reign’s hickeys. Reign fucking Lena from behind.

 

And the worst part? _Lena was enjoying it_. Sure, there were a lot of jokes online about Lena being a bottom (Kara had seen some of the more…. detailed theories about Lena’s sex life), but Kara didn’t even think it was true.

 

Kara tried to shake them off, but they refused to go. No matter how hard she tried.

 

“FUCK” she screamed to her empty apartment. She hit the top of her alarm clock and it displays the time: 6:58 am.

 

There was some small relief in that. Only a couple of hours until the DEO woke up for the day and Kara could get back to work at stopping Reign.

 

Kara shrugged on the Supergirl suit and took off towards the DEO building. A couple of hours of boxing concrete would do for now.

 

A few hours later, Kara felt better. So, she headed to the central command area, only to find Mon-El and J’onn in a deep conversation. Imra was off to one side, talking to Brainy. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

 

“What’s up?” Kara asked, and everyone turned to face her. J’onn’s face was sad, and Kara asked about it.

 

“Mon-El has a plan to defeat Reign. But I don’t think you will like it.”

“Kara, you’re not strong enough to beat Reign. None of us are. So maybe we need to let loose with something. A force of nature”

 

Imra placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this. We will find another way”

 

Kara smiled at Imra. She had found a seeming kindred spirit in this woman. It was sad she had to leave, because Kara thought Imra could end up being a strong friend.

  
“I know, Imra. But I think we need to try every single avenue”

 

J’onn sighed. “Mon-El suggested Red K might help”

 

Kara shook with fear at the memory of what had happened last time. She had spat angrily at everyone around her and tried to take over the city. Only J’onn outing himself had kept her from doing just that. It was a lasting scar on her memory and a regular feature of Kara’s deepest nightmares.

 

Kara didn’t realize she was falling until Brainy caught her. “I know this is hard for you, but it may be the only way” Mon-El said.

 

“It may be. I don’t know what would happen if I got on it again. Life has changed a lot since I was last on it. I don’t know what would happen. It’s too dangerous. It’s like unleashing a hurricane. Yes, it could kill Reign, but it could kill all of you”

 

Kara felt a pair of arms close around her. She knew them instantly. She sighed into Alex’s grip.

 

“You don’t have to do this” Mon-El said.

 

“I KNOW” Kara nearly screamed at him. “Mon-El, I know. It’s been made clear.”

 

At that moment, a blip happened. The world slammed into emergency mode.

 

“Sighting of Reign. Near the L-Corp Tower”

 

“Lena.”

 

J’onn transformed. “Everyone ready?” Kara asked. Nods came.

 

“Guardian will meet us there. Let’s go”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They returned to the DEO broken. Imra had broken an arm and James couldn’t put any weight in his left ankle. They were beaten, broken and bruised. Reign had torn them apart like they were nothing.

 

Kara sighed.

 

“You’re right. It’s the only way. I need to get on Red K”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot kicks in. Be warned: I portray Reign as more of an anti-hero than canon does. Think season 1 Oliver Queen. I also meddled with the WorldKillers a bit, namely I've cut Purity and Pestilence out of this story since I couldn't figure out where they would fit. So Reign was the only WorldKiller to make it off Krypton in this timeline.

As Reign flew over National City, she instantly knew something was wrong. Badly wrong.

 

The DEO tower, the one she had contemplated invading at one point to deal with the irksome agency, was shattered. The entire spire at the top was gone, leaving the balcony area at the top floor. And the balcony area was burning.

 

Reign landed there. Wires fell from the ceiling, sparking all over the place. Computers were smashed. And the area was littered in bodies. Most were moving. Reign found herself breathing a sigh of relief. These people were innocent. She restricted herself to criminals. Those who deserved it.

 

The bearded man in the jacket who had tried to stop her at the prison lay on the ground, his neck visibly broken. His teammate was over his body, mouth open in a silent scream.

 

The black man who had attempted to stop her at the prison was laid on the other side of the room, tending to the broken limbs of the brown-haired woman who had assisted him.

 

She looked at Reign. The look was almost begging.

 

‘Oh, so the monster has arrived. How is that filthy half-breed of a daughter” came a familiar and yet achingly unfamiliar voice.

 

Reign turned to the source. It was Supergirl, and yet it also wasn’t her. Something was wrong. The smile, rather than being joyous, was dark and sinister. It was practically a smirk. Her voice sounded like a drawl and she partially spat the words out.

 

“Daughter?” Reign said, educating her face to be neutral.

 

“Oh, you know what I mean, Miss Arias. How long did you seriously think it would take me to figure it out? I was a member of the Science Guild. I could run ten rings around anyone in this room.”

 

Reign felt Sam jolt into life in the back of her mind. _Easy. I’ve got this._

_That is always said by people who do not have this_ came Sam’s response. Reign chuckled at that.

 

“Funny, am I?” sneered the being wearing Supergirl’s face. “Am I funny to you?” she moved, lightning fast. Speeding across to Reign, this creature grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

 

“Feels bad, doesn’t it? Knowing you can be overpowered. Well guess what, bitch. That’s how I felt when you beat me” this creature was now partially spitting the words into her face. Reign coughed and struggled against the iron grip this woman had against her neck.

 

“Ohh this is too good. Watching you squirm” suddenly the pressure was gone and the creatures’ lips were an inch from her own.

 

“You’re hot. Sadly, the old me was too weak to comment on it. But all that tight black clothing…yum. We could rule this world together. Make it kneel.”

 

Reign spat into this creature’s face. “No”

 

A snarl was the response, and a second later Reign had been thrown through the wall, crashing into what appeared to be a training room. The monster with Supergirl’s face stalked through the gap.

 

“You’re a WorldKiller. You were built to kill”

 

“To save this world. To purify it. Not to kill innocent people”

 

“Mon-El was innocent? The man was abusive and horrible. He deserved what he got. My old self should have had the guts to do it.”

 

‘Okay, you have a point there. But I was never meant to rule this world”

 

The creature laughed. “Oh, but you were. We were meant to. My old self refused to get it. We’re gods to them. Their armies shatter against us. We can rule this world as easily as one rules a tamed dog. All this power and we never use it for our own. We can break them. Whatever you want, you can have. You want Lena Luthor? Well, I would like a turn, but you’re welcome to have her.”

 

“Lena? Why would I want Lena?”

 

‘DON’T MOCK ME” the creature screamed. “Remember when you bested my old self? You told that weak, pathetic, mewling quim that you wanted her”

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

“Whatever. My offer still stands. Be with me. We can rule”

 

Reign stood as strong as she could. She leant slightly on her back leg, bracing herself for the attack that would come after what she was going to say.

 

Sam spoke. _You really don’t want to rule?_

Reign spoke to both the voice inside her head and to the woman opposite her. “I was not built to rule. I was never built to rule. My sisters and I were built to purify. To cleanse worlds of all their sin and sinners. Not to rule. I cannot join you. You are a sinner and you must be stopped.”

 

This monster flew at Reign, snarling and throwing a punch. Reign ducked beneath the strike and used her momentum against her, throwing her into and then through the outside wall. Reign flew after her.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena was exhausted. The work had been non-stop now she had to run two major companies and also try and figure out how to stop the Kryptonian monster terrorizing the city, the one that had defeated her best friend, Kara. She’d been lost in a bubble for days, loosing track of time and the world around her. It had been agonizing to watch Kara beaten right in front of her. She almost wanted to run to her, get between her and Reign, do something, anything, to save her friend.

 

Her stupid heart decided to wrench at those words. _Way to hammer home that you’ll just be friends with painfully heterosexual Kara_.

 

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of someone landing on her balcony came. But it was heavier than Kara’s.

 

She turned and her heart ran cold. Reign was standing there, the body of Kara in her arms.

 

“Miss Luthor, I do not mean to harm you. I just need your help. Supergirl needs your help”


	3. Chapter 3

Reign touched her hand to the barrier. Instantly, the previously invisible shield lit up blue and Reign could feel an electric current pulsing, though it unaffected her.

 

“This is impressive” she remarked. Lena turned to look at her and smiled as she fiddled with something at the top of the cage. As she turned back, the dress she was wearing exposed her curves and Reign heard Sam whisper an appreciation for Lena’s thighs.

 

_Oh you gay mess_ Reign told Sam. Sam chuckled.

 

Meanwhile, Lena finished her work and climbed down from the ladder. She pressed a button and the ladder was simply absorbed into the side of the cell.

 

“Impressive” Reign remarked as Lena joined her at the side of the cell, pressing away at buttons on a tablet.

 

The cell was silver and the two longest sidewalls were completely clear. Inside were various items of medical equipment and amenities, like a television and a fridge stacked with drinking items. It was all centered around a bed placed up against one wall. In that bed was Supergirl, fast asleep due to a sedative laced with Kryptonite Lena had taken from Lex’s supply.

 

The Red Kryptonite they had placed Supergirl on was different to the one before. It was now unable to simply be purged from her mind. It had to be removed from her bloodstream and that would nearly be impossible to do. Lena was struggling to figure out how to do it. In the few days it had been since Reign had defeated this creature, Lena had tried placing pictures of Kara’s loved ones around her (and Reign knew exactly how it hurt Lena that she didn’t include herself in that list).

 

Lena placed her tablet on a side table and collapsed onto a stool, trying to reach around to her back to rub some kinks. Reign kindly walked over and took over the job for her.

 

“How is Sam” Lena asks. Reign is silent for a moment, stunned.

 

“I went back over the footage of that press conference with my security team to find the shooter. I noticed Sam got hit. So Ruby gave me a glass she’d drunk from and I tested the DNA. Dormant Kryptonian genes. Then, when you showed up in that tight costume, I made the connection.”

 

“How is my costume relevant?”

 

“I grew up with Sam. I’ve seen her naked more often than her lovers put together. And no offence, but that costume looks like it was painted on”

 

_SHE REMEMBERS ME NAKED SHE REMEMBERS ME NAKED_ came Sam’s screaming voice. Reign let out a minor chuckle.

 

“A few days after I first emerged, Sam figured it out and managed to get in contact with me through meditation. We came to somewhat of an agreement where I would no longer kill wherever possible. She remains at the back of my mind. I can hear her. We interact often.”

 

“I see” Lena said in-between those sinful moans she was letting out at the massage.

 

Moments later, Lena’s phone rang. She picked it up. After a brief conversation, she turned to Reign.

 

“It’s for you. The DEO wants to talk to you. On the roof”

 

Reign nodded. “Goodbye, Miss Luthor. Best of luck with the current situation”

 

“Lena. Please call me Lena”

 

“Okay, Lena”

As Reign headed to the lift back up to the surface, her hearing catches Lena whispering something about her figure.

 

At the roof, Reign finds herself in a circle of black-suited agents. That brown-haired woman is in the middle of them, and next to him is Superman.

 

“How is she?” the woman asks

 

“Asleep. The Red Kryptonite had leeched into her bloodstream so Lena doesn’t know how to permanently remove it from her system”

 

“Would a blood transfusion work?” Superman asks.

 

“Perhaps. But we would need someone with her blood type and who is able to re-generate the blood lost. The extent of the bleeding is unknown”

 

“I might be able to create something, but it could take months, perhaps years to do,” said a dark-haired man.

 

“I can help you. Not with the blood, but with crime”

 

“Why should we trust you?” The woman asked. Reign reached up and removed her mask.

 

“You may recognize the face I wear. I was hidden away for years inside her mind. But now I’m free. And she is with me. I don’t kill because of her”

 

The brown-haired woman spoke. “Alright, let’s see how this works. We’ll give you a week. I’m willing to overlook the fact you put my sister in a coma and that you broke my damn leg twice” she said, indicating the crutches Reign hadn’t noticed before.

 

“But remember this” she said, as the DEO started leaving the roof. “If we can’t trust you, I’ll blow your damn head off myself”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one week since Reign had last seen Lena. And now Lena was pre-occupying the Kryptonians thoughts.

 

Reign had seen the plans for the WorldKiller program in her Fortress. She knew about the mates. The mate for her would have been a skillful curvy scientist. Someone to perfectly compliment her in every way and serve all her needs, both in the bedroom and out of it. Ironically, she wondered if maybe Lena had actually escaped Krypton. But the mate program had been abandoned after the Council ended the WorldKiller program and jailed the creators.

 

Sure, some of what she was feeling was a bleedover from Sam. Over this week, her and Sam had grown closer and closer until Reign wasn’t even sure where one started and the other began. They were gradually becoming one person. Even Ruby had noticed it. Initially the child recoiled from Reign, calling her a monster, but now she called the WorldKiller “mother” and was comfortable around her.

 

Reign sat on a rooftop across from L-Corp as she thought. Crime was finally slowing down and she was gradually growing more and more bored, itching for a mob takedown or something to match her power-base, or really just anything to get her mind off the Luthor.

 

_I should tell her_ they weren’t sure if it was Sam or Reign saying that. Reign sighed and stepped forward off the rooftop, flying over to where Lena was currently standing, having just finished a long day.

 

“Lena” Reign said, as way of greeting as she opened the door. Lena turned, smiled, and suddenly Reign couldn’t talk. So she walked forward and grabbed the Luthor, slamming their lips together. Lena initially froze, but soon responded in kind. Reign ran her hands back down Lena’s back and grabbed her ass, pulling her off her feet. Lena moaned into her mouth at the display of strength.

 

Reign pulled back just enough and Lena took that opportunity to press kisses all along her jawline.

 

“Lena, Lena. Please stop.”

 

Lena complied. Reign continued

 

“Look, this is weird for me. I was never meant to have feelings for people. But I do, and Sam’s been in love with you for ages…”

 

Lena placed a single finger over her lips.

 

“I knew about Sam’s feelings. But growing up in a homophobic household meant I couldn’t be open about my sexuality. And yet now…” she smirked and Reign took that at an opportunity to kiss her again.

 

Somehow they found their way to the couch and Reign pressed Lena into it, lying atop her without her mask. Lena moaned at the feeling of a solid Kryptonian on top of her.

 

Reign fiddled with Lena’s blouse, struggling to get it off. “Just rip it” Lena said, and Reign obliged, leaving the blouse a torn mess hanging from Lena’s shoulders. Unable to resist, Reign did the same to Lena’s bra, and had to stop right there as the most perfect breasts Sam had ever seen were exposed to her.

 

Sam didn’t even realize she’d frozen until Lena spoke. “I know you always liked my boobs, but you can do a lot more than just stare.” Sam noticed Lena was biting her lip.

 

Laughing, Sam promptly went to bury her face in Lena’s cleavage but was stopped when the floor suddenly shattered, throwing both of them in opposite directions.

 

Sam hit the opposite wall. Reign’s instincts kicked in and she used her feet to bounce off the wall and roll into a standing position.

 

Kara stood there, a very un-Kara like smirk on her face.

 

“So, you got to have her before I did. You’ll die for that”

 

“I love her. You just lust after her”

 

“You don’t even know what love is,” screamed this creature and she attacked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam was exhausted. Her battle with what used to be Kara had taken her all the way across the city, smashing into building left, right and centre. She and Reign were now firmly one and it only gave her strength. But the battle was still long and hard. The week trapped had clearly somehow enhanced Kara’s strength.

 

Finally, Kara went down and seemed to stay down. Sam took this as an opportunity to fly her to the DEO. Alex took her from Sam, placed her in the medbay and spotted something.

 

“Her eyes are blue. Like normal”

 

“How is that relevant?”

 

“Her eyes were red before”

 

Suddenly, a blare echoed across the room. “She’s crashing” Alex screamed, rushing to her sister’s side. Another agent hustled Sam out of the room and Sam watched as Alex operated. On a whim, she whips out her phone and calls Lena.

 

The woman in question arrives minutes later and Sam wordlessly pulls her into a hug. Lena responds in kind, reaching up one hand to card through Sam’s hair. After a moment, a little cough interrupts them.

 

It was Alex. “It appears there’s some internal bleeding. Luckily, all that blood was in her was contaminated with Red K. Her condition is stable and Brainy’s got some nanites he reprogrammed working to clear the rest. It’ll take a few hours before her condition is stable”

 

Those few hours flew by. Sam was sitting on a cheap plastic chair with Lena’s head in her lap when Kara awoke.

 

Alex immediately rushed to her side. “Hey, you okay”

Kara cracked a smile. “Weak, but I’ll survive. Could I talk to Lena?”

 

“Yes” Alex said. Sam went to leave, but Kara spoke up. “Sam, stay”

 

“Lena, I’m sorry it took me this long to admit this, but I love you. I’m in love with you. I just wanted you to know this now you’re with Sam”

 

“Thank you for telling us Kara” Sam said, jumping in and ignoring Lena standing there. “I hope your friendship with both of us won’t be swayed by this”

 

“Or I could date both of you” Lena said.

 

At the bemused looks, Lena smirked and carried on. “No-one ever said relationships had to be monogamous. And if I’m honest, I can love both of you. I think I do already”

 

Kara and Sam looked at each other. “Well, shall we go back to my place?”

 

Alex stuck her head in. “Kara is fine to leave. Now get out of here”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed in through the windows. Coughing slightly from a sore throat, she went to stand up, only to find something manacling her to the mattress. Reaching her hand down, she felt a mass of hair on her chest.

 

Suddenly, the night before flooded back into her mind. Her and Sam and Lena had fucked late into the night, her and Sam marking Lena everywhere. The image of Lena’s head laying below Sam’s breasts covered in teeth marks as Kara buried her face between the thighs Kara had spent way too much secretly admiring…

 

_Fuck_

 

Kara was drawn out of her thoughts when Sam entered the room wearing literally nothing and carrying a breakfast tray. She placed it on the end of the bed and offered Kara a warm smile, one hand reaching down to run her hand through Lena’s hair.

 

“Hey” she said. Kara smiled back.

 

“Look, I know we got kind of distracted last night. I just wanted to say that I care about you. Really I do. Reign had some knowledge of Red Kryptonite” at Kara’s look of confusion, Sam elaborated. “The crystal that activated the Fortress had been steadily gleaning all information related to Krypton during the time it was trapped in the ship. I know that wasn’t you”

 

Kara smiled and shifted Lena off her. The Luthor snuggled into the pillow and Kara had to smile sappily as she let out a noise of contentment.

Kara turned her eyes back to Sam.

 

“I care about you too. I think I’ve always been attracted to you. And I know we’re both here for Lena, but I can see myself falling for you as well.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed Kara.

 

They were drawn apart when Lena started talking. “Mmmmm, this is a nice sight to wake up too,” she said, sprawled against the pillows.

 

“Oh by the way, I talked to Alex and Maggie and they’re fine to take care of Ruby today and L-Corp is surviving without us”

 

“So whatever shall we do today” Lena said, and then laughed as Sam and Kara tackled her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is disappointing. I really struggled with this chapter and I think this is the best version I will ever produce.


End file.
